


#fictober18 - Five - "Take what you need."

by khurst



Series: #fictober18 [5]
Category: Star Trek: Voyager
Genre: Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Episode: s05e19 The Fight, F/M, Voytober18, fictober18
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-05
Updated: 2018-10-05
Packaged: 2019-07-25 06:00:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16191536
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/khurst/pseuds/khurst
Summary: #fictober18 drabble to the prompt: "Take what you need."





	#fictober18 - Five - "Take what you need."

**Author's Note:**

> as usual unbeta'd

She was surprised at the sobs that wracked his body, at the wetness that seeped through her uniform, at the strength with which he held onto her.

She was not surprised when he drew back and apologized.

“I have no right…” he stammered.

But he had every right. So she drew him back in, smoothed her hand over his back and cradled him close, slowly rocking his shaking body.

“Take what you need.” She pressed her cheek against his hair as he worked through the anguish of the past days.

Anguish _she_ had asked of him.

He had every right.

  



End file.
